


Atoned

by flashforeward



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan isn't sure what he expected, but it sure as hell isn't this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atoned

He's not sure what he expected, but it wasn't this. It wasn't another rehash of old resentments and frustrations. It wasn't supposed to end like this. He was the hero this time. He'd finally done something right for a change, and all he got was a punch to the jaw for his efforts. All that work, all that time, all to get his brother back. He never thought beyond that. He'd atoned.

What more does Ford want?

Lie after lie, and it's the truth that breaks him.

He stares out of his bedroom window, out at the Gravity Falls night, the woods stretching out before him, thinking of all the mysteries they hold. All the secrets Ford uncovered, then left him to safeguard.

And he had. He'd protected the knowledge. He'd fixed Ford's blasted portal. He had atoned, damn it! He brings his fist down on his windowsill, fighting hot tears that press behind his eyes. He won't cry, not over this, not over Ford.

Not again.

Never again.

He blinks the tears away, shakes the pins and needles out of his hand, and turns from the window. Turns his back on Gravity Falls. This damn town, letting him get his hopes up, letting him think there was a way to fix this.

To fix everything.

The last nail is in the coffin. He and his brother are done. For good.


End file.
